


虐债 中

by shushushu



Category: cker, ？？？？？ - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 丞坤 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-26 20:51:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20395975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shushushu/pseuds/shushushu
Summary: 车





	虐债 中

**Author's Note:**

> 车

可怜落在树梢歇息的乌鸦被人仓皇失措跑过吓得展开翅膀惊慌失措飞走，还带着几声惊慌的叫声。黑色的天空没有任何星光，只有巨大惨白的月亮挂在夜空，显得十分孤寂，有一道巨大的闪电刺破了整个夜空，闷声的雷响起，奇怪的是天空干净广阔没有一丝多余的云，只有惊天动地的雷声，像是一个恶魔在恐怖低吟，让整个夜晚散发着诡异，空气中的分子充满压抑的气息，令人窒息。

蔡徐坤跌跌撞撞地跑，身着的白衬衫被树枝划破，隐隐可以看出汩汩溢出的血液，赤裸着脚，黑夜中的一抹白像是不该来到人间的精灵。血族的特性能让他在黑夜中随心所欲，明明他是强大尊贵的一族，可是颤动惊慌的瞳孔和打颤的牙齿时时刻刻的透露他的害怕奔溃。

范丞丞站在大开的窗边，任由呼啸的风吹起头发，隐藏在镜片的眼眸下深不可测，冷白皮肤手臂上的两个冒着血的牙印更外显眼，抬手靠近嘴边，范丞丞尽然伸出舌舔舐着伤口，仿若林中之王受伤也不慌不忙的霸气凌然，刚刚蔡徐坤就是从这跳下逃走的，范丞丞忽然发出一声轻笑，笑声越来越大，甚至笑出泪花，嗅了嗅自己精瘦的手腕，仿佛上面残留这蔡徐坤的气味。

你以为你逃得掉吗。

只有轰鸣的雷声。

又是一声低沉的雷声，蔡徐坤吓得在角落瑟缩了一下身子，仅仅靠着被遗弃积满灰尘破旧的家具遮掩着颤动的身体，黑沉沉的夜，仿若一杯浓墨水毫无章法的洒下，把星星闪烁的微光一同掩盖。蔡徐坤身上的细碎伤口已经靠吸血鬼的天赋优势愈合只剩下粉色浅浅的嫩肉，蔡徐坤轻轻细细的舔舐着血迹，仿若一只弱小的小猫在梳理毛发般柔顺乖巧。

精神极度紧张的时候，人类的无感都极其敏感，吸血鬼更加如此，蔡徐坤整个人一顿，动作仿佛停在一瞬，连同呼吸都停止了，连同每一个毛孔都在叫嚣着恐怖。

蔡徐坤听见了。

他听见了他的脚步声，皮鞋踩在草丛上特有的沙沙声，男人低低的轻笑，每一声都直击蔡徐坤心里。

不行，不行快走他来了。

忽然。

门被剧烈敲打的咚咚声瞬间充满了空旷的屋子，接着传来急迫的声音，在蔡徐坤的耳中却像世界上最美好的声音。

“August？August你在吗？我是Eric，我来救你了。”

蔡徐坤像筛糠般颤抖起来，几乎是挣扎着站起来，跌跌撞撞冲向门口，快了就快了，蔡徐坤看着越近的门名为希望的名词占满脑海，嘴角已经爬上笑容，扶上门把头，几乎是全力把门大大敞开。

我的希望，我的希望来了。

又是猛地一声雷声轰隆，照亮了整个大地一瞬，蔡徐坤憎恨自己能清清楚楚的看见那张脸，带着胜利者的微笑，脸上被溅上的血迹显得格外妖治帅气。

犀利犀利下起雨了，希望也没了。

范丞丞看着面前颤动的人儿，加深了笑容，柔声道：“捉迷藏游戏结束了，宝贝。”脚边正躺着满脸是血的Eric。

蔡徐坤因害怕没经大脑反应身体猛地往后退了几部，猛的撒腿正准备跑，却被范丞丞拽住了白衬衫，扼住喉咙，阻止了空气的吸入，蔡徐坤的脸慢慢涨红，拍打着范丞丞的手臂想让他放开，也是徒劳。

范丞丞撒开手掐住了蔡徐坤的肩膀，蔡徐坤因空气突然进入肺部猛地咳嗽起来，范丞丞掐着肩膀让蔡徐坤面向自己，蔡徐坤感觉自己肩膀像是被捏碎了，没等他反应，范丞丞一只手掐住了蔡徐坤的双颊，迫使蔡徐坤张开嘴。

范丞丞另一只手拿出一把黑色的铁钳，蔡徐坤认出那玩意儿是什么剧烈挣扎，那是专门为猛兽拔牙的铁钳！

顿时，口腔中充满血腥的铁锈味，范丞丞松开蔡徐坤，蔡徐坤像是没了依靠般靠着墙倒下，捂着嘴盯着掉落的尖牙不可置信。身体因疼痛剧烈颤动痉挛，眼泪不住的流。

范丞丞痴迷得看着蔡徐坤，看到他被欺负得惨的样子，他兴奋的忍不住轻轻抖动，当他看见有透明晶莹的液体划过下巴时，更是兴奋的扭曲。

范丞丞喜欢看蔡徐坤哭的溃不成军的样子。

范丞丞抓着蔡徐坤把他压在墙上，他一把吻上了蔡徐坤微张的肉唇，贪婪地吸食着那血腥味，舔弄着蔡徐坤口腔的每一处，蔡徐坤随即反应过来，剧烈推搡着范丞丞的胸膛。

范丞丞用舌头挑起蔡徐坤的舌尖，吞咽不及的津液顺着两人交合的地方留下，蔡徐坤被剧烈的吻技闪到了舌根，痛呼一声，鼻子一皱，眼泪就顺着被掐红的脸颊留下，范丞丞感受到微热的泪水，一一吻去，一路往下，啃咬着蔡徐坤修长的颈脖，留下一个个深深的烙印，迅速扯下蔡徐坤的衬衣，高傲的蔡徐坤哪能受这种屈辱，用腿去踹身上的人却换来是更加粗爆的对待。

范丞丞被踹了一下，彻底怒了。扯下蔡徐坤的裤子，把蔡徐坤结结实实的捆在自己怀里，范丞丞的手碰上蔡徐坤漂亮的性器就快速撸动。

“你，求你了，我不想要。”范丞丞置若罔闻，看着手里见见苏醒的性器轻蔑的笑了：“坤儿，你看，你有反应了。”蔡徐坤第一次憎恨血族天生的为欲望沦陷的身体，蔡徐坤突然绷紧了身体控制不住向后仰，脑袋闪过一片白光，从椎骨的电流窜上刺激着大脑，射了出来。

一切水到渠成，范丞丞伸手摸了摸蔡徐坤白嫩的小穴，预料到的一片湿滑，单凭蔡徐坤自动分泌的粘液长驱直入蔡徐坤那发育尚缺的小穴。逼仄的穴口被性器撑到最大，男人用力推进，象征着贞洁的膜被毫不留情被刺破，随着男人的抽送还带出血丝。

蔡徐坤意外的没有反应，愣愣看着黑暗的天花板，一向明亮的漂亮眸子失去了往日的光彩动人，如果不是起伏的胸膛和不停流下的眼泪，会·认为这是一个精致完美的娃娃，未经人事的穴的紧致，让范丞丞无比舒服，媚肉还会随着律动的抽送蠕动吸吮。

范丞丞俯下身吻过蔡徐坤的泪，舔舐着泪痕：“坤儿，你是我的了，这次别丢下我了。”蔡徐坤丝丝咬住唇让自己不发出声音，这是他最后可悲的尊严，范丞丞可怕的什物狠狠撞上了花心，剧烈的疼痛掺和着快感直击大脑，蔡徐坤被迫松开自己咬的血肉模糊的唇，挑拨心弦带着哭腔的喘息让范丞丞兽性大发。

蔡徐坤被捅到花心时魏巍颤颤的漂亮阴茎射了，同时小穴渐渐溢出水，陌生的快感占满了蔡徐坤的脑海，紧紧抱住了范丞丞强壮的肩胛，指甲划破了手臂新长出的嫩肉，迷迷糊糊间看见了范丞丞颈间的两点黑痣。

覆盖了十几年的灰尘被吹走了，一个小小的身影渐渐清晰，脑袋里想起了那个名字，可突然下穴一阵抽搐，一阵淫水喷射出，脑中的身影越发清晰成了无形的念想，蔡徐坤控制不住随着高潮的恐怖快感：“丞丞！。”

范丞丞被唤的一顿，反应过来连忙回应：“是我我在我在。”最后在蔡徐坤体内做最后的冲刺，粗喘地把浓精送入。范丞丞内射后把半勃的阴茎抽出，被插地合不拢还在微微痉挛的肉缝流出带着血丝的精液。蔡徐坤捂着腹部感受着滚烫的液体，支撑不住晕了过去。

可他为什么会隐隐约约听到范丞丞在哭呢。

**Author's Note:**

> 愉快


End file.
